Un véritable amour
by virginie06
Summary: Emma et Regina on disparu depuis plus de 2 semaines, cela devient intenable, pour tous le monde. L'amour peut-il tout traverser ?


_Encore une petite fiction qui me trotte dans la tête, c'est un OS sur Once Upon A Time, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les empruntes seulement pour m'amuser._

 _Cette OS prend place après la disparition d'Emma et Regina dans l'autre monde, après que celles-ci n'est pas pris le haricot magique puisqu'elles ont vu Robin. Çà ne prend pas en compte les teasers et autres vidéos arrivaient dernièrement._

* * *

 _Cela faisait deux semaines et trois jours que Regina et Emma avaient disparu, impossible de retrouver leur trace. David ne voulait pas réveiller Blanche qui était toujours prise au piège dans le sort de sommeil. Killian, Henry et David faisaient de leurs maximums pour retrouver les deux femmes, mais ils n'avaient aucune piste. Henry dormait chez Killian et Emma, les deux hommes se tenaient compagnie, mais plus le temps passé et plus c'était difficile pour eux. Killian était couché dans son lit, à la place où dormait habituellement Emma. Il ne s'était pas déshabillé, il s'était directement couché après avoir cherché un moyen de ramener les deux femmes. Il était épuisé, exténué, il n'arrivait pas à dormir longtemps, trop de cauchemar, trop de peur. Il réfléchissait quand il entendit des cris dans la chambre voisine, celle d'Henry. Il se levait si vite qu'il faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les draps, il courait jusqu'à la chambre du jeune adolescent et ouvrit la porte avec force. Ce qu'il voyait lui briser le cœur, le garçon faisait un cauchemar, il se calmait et s'approchait du lit d'Henry._

\- Hey matelots réveil toi, _lui dit-il avec le plus de douceur possible._

 _Il secouait légèrement Henry qui se réveillait en sursaut, haletant et en sueur._

\- Ki...Killian

\- Je suis là, c'était un cauchemar ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'était si réel. _Lui dit le garçon qui essayait de se calmer._

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ..non, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Je ne dormais pas, viens avec moi on va boire un chocolat chaud.

 _Les deux habitants de la maison allèrent dans la cuisine, Henry s'installait autour de la table pendant que Killian préparait les boissons. Il déposait les tasses sur la table et laissait à Henry le soin de mettre la quantité de cannelle qu'il voulait. Personne ne parlait pendant quelques minutes profitant du calme et du bien fait de la chaleur que propageait la boisson dans leur corps, une chaleur qui se diffusait délicatement mais en profondeur._

\- Moi aussi je fais beaucoup de cauchemar, _dit Killian en regardant un point qui n'existe pas._

 _Henry ne répondait pas mais élevait son regard vers Killian, comme pour l'inciter à continuer._

\- A chaque fois, je la retrouve mais quand je tends les bras pour la toucher elle disparaît. Tu sais je me dis que parfois je ne suis pas fait pour avoir une fin heureuse, peut-être que je vous empêchent d'avoir vous aussi une fin heureuse. Qui sait, je suis peut-être maudit ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Tu ne le pense pas vraiment ? _Lui demandait le jeune homme surpris._

\- Si je le pense sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- Justement, je sais qu'on se montre dur avec toi parfois, et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai étais sympa la dernière fois en te disant que tu n'étais pas de la famille. Mais sans toi, personne n'aurait réussi à partir du monde imaginaire, je serais devenu un enfant perdu. David serait mort empoisonné, ma mère aurait pu ne jamais revenir du passé, ou je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé dans la dimension créée par l'ancien auteur. On n'aurait jamais pu la ramener de Camelot, Belle serait morte et surtout, ma mère n'aurait jamais été si heureuse.

\- Merci matelot. Et si tu me parlais de ton cauchemar maintenant.

\- Tu risques de te moquer.

\- Je ne me moquerais pas, je te le promets.

\- Je me retrouvais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, la méchante reine était là, elle avait Blanche d'un côté, Emma dans un autre et Regina dans un troisième endroit. Elle me demandait de choisir la personne que je voulais sauver, j'avais beau réfléchir je ne voyais pas de solution. Alors j'ai refusé de choisir... Pour me punir elle faisait brûler les trois..

 _Henry versait plusieurs larmes, Killian ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il se levait et faisait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, il serrait Henry dans ses bras._

\- Je te promets de retrouver tes deux mères, Emma et Regina. Je te ramènerais les deux Henry.

 **Dans un autre monde.**

 _Emma était dans son château, son château, ses mots lui paraissaient tellement étranges. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qui était ses parents elle avait toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'être une princesse. Elle avait été à deux bals, dans des mondes et des époques différentes. La seule chose qui avait été constante dans ses deux bals, c'était Killian. Son pirate avait toujours été là, les deux fois, il l'avait fait danser comme une princesse, comme sa reine. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus, elle savait désormais qu'être une princesse ce n'était pas pour elle. Bien sûr, elle était une princesse, elle était la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, elle avait le titre de princesse. Mais elle ne voulait plus, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était dans ce royaume, elle l'avait arpenté dans tous les sens à la recherche de la version de Killian, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. La méchante reine lui avait bien dit qu'elle aller réaliser son plus grand rêve, faire d'elle une femme normale, mais son rêve ne pouvait pas de ne pas avoir Killian à ses côtés._

\- Tu me manques Killian …

 _Elle pensait tout le temps à lui et ses parents, elle pensait également à Henry évidemment, mais elle avait un Henry ici, il n'était pas son fils mais ça lui faisait du bien de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse pour Regina, son amie avait retrouvé son amoureux, elle ne voulait pas la priver de ça une nouvelle fois, mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Henry et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Dans le couloir il y avait beaucoup de tableaux, ses parents, vieux, et Neal en chevalier. Elle ne s'arrêter pas et entrait dans sa chambre, elle enlevait cette longue robe blanche et se couchait en sous-vêtement. Elle remettait les couvertures en soie sur elle jusqu'à la taille, elle fermait les yeux et s'endormit._

 _Sa respiration était régulière et lente, elle dormait, mais ses sens étaient en éveilles. Les draps bougeaient légèrement, un son de froissement se faisait entendre, ils glissaient doucement sur Emma. Un frisson la parcourait pendant que dans son cou, quelque chose la picotait doucement, elle était dans un état de semi-conscience quand elle ressent de douce caresse sur le ventre, dans son cou quelque chose de légèrement humide se déplacer et la faisait gémir. Elle bougeait la tête pour que cela continue, le drap disparut de son corps et des mains parcouraient ses jambes. Elle commençait à s'éveiller quand elle remarquait une odeur familière, du rhum et la mer. Elle ouvrait les yeux rapidement vers la personne en face d'elle. Killian. Il était là. Sans chercher à savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle l'embrassait en le serrant contre elle. Il l'allongeait de nouveau pendant qu'elle le regardait. Il se penchait délicatement sur elle et embrassait sa poitrine, elle fermait les yeux pour profiter de ces sensations, les caresses se faisaient douces mais intenses, elles remontaient vers le haut de ses cuisses. La bouche de son amant titillé ses seins, longuement, jamais elle n'avait eu envie de lui si fortement, elle caressait son dos pendant que lui mordait la pointe de son sein droit, elle gémissait beaucoup, sa respiration s'accélérait, elle pouvait également sentir le désir de son pirate frotter contre sa jambe. Il enlevait le dernier de ses sous-vêtements et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, au moment où il allait enfin lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, elle se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur, elle cherchait partout dans sa chambre, mais aucune trace de Killian, elle se rallongea en mettant son bras sur ses yeux._

\- Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve …

 **A Storybrooke**

 _Killian s'était réveillé en sursaut dans son lit, il avait vraiment chaud et se rendait compte que son entrejambe, lui aussi, était réveillé. Il avait fait un rêve érotique d'Emma, mais c'était plus fort, il avait eu l'impression d'être en connexion avec elle. En passant ses mains sur ses lèvres il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main descendait sur son torse, il pouvait encore sentir la peau douce et enivrante de la sauveuse bouger contre sa peau. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, bien froide pour enlever toutes ses marques, ses sensations. Quelques heures plus tard il était chez les Charmant avec David, Henry et bébé Neal._

\- J'ai rêvé d'Emma, pour une fois ce n'était pas un cauchemar. _Dit tranquillement le pirate._

\- C'était quoi comme rêve ? _Demandait le fils de sa Swan_.

\- Je .. on ..

\- Parle ça peut peut-être nous aider à la retrouver. _Dit David._

\- Je ne pense pas non.

 _Henry ne comprenait pas le mutisme de Killian, mais en le regardant il remarquait que celui-ci se grattait l'arrière de l'oreille et baissait les yeux._

\- Vous faisiez des nachos. _Rigola Henry._

 _Killian rougit et David surprit le regardait._

\- Je vois, effectivement ça ne nous aidera pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, je te laisse Henry, je reviens.

 _Killian sortait à grandes enjambés, il voulait partir le plus loin d'ici, loin du fils et du père de sa petite-amie. Il ne pouvait pas leur raconter, bien trop personnel, mais surtout, bien trop intense. Il y avait des bruits de pas derrière lui, des pas qu'il connaissait beaucoup._

\- Henry tu devrais rester avec David.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler matelots ? _Lui sourit Killian._

\- Quand tu avais dû rester dans l'Underwolrd, maman ne dormait plus, comme toi elle cherchait à garder tous les souvenirs, toutes les sensations, elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire son deuil.

\- Henry, elle n'est pas morte.

\- Non, je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu me racontes votre dernier moment ensemble là-bas.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te raconte ça.

\- Tu as réussi à transmettre quelque chose à Emma après, peut-être qu'on arriverait à faire la même chose avec elle.

\- Bien, par où commençais. _Réfléchis le pirate_. On était dans la chambre indiquée par Hadès, mais il avait coupé l'arbre qui pouvait donner l'ambroisie. Emma cherchait partout un fruit qui aurait pu rester sur le sol, mais ils partaient tous en miettes. Le sol tremblé et ta mère ne voulait pas partir, alors je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit qu'on trouverait une solution, en arrivant devant l'ascenseur je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas la suivre. Je voulais lui dire au revoir seul, je ne voulais pas le faire devant vous tous. Juste elle et moi pour une fois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide mais, on était tous triste que tu ne remontes pas.

\- Merci, mais c'est énervant, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert qu'on ait découvert qu'on partagé un amour véritable si c'est pour qu'on nous sépare tout le temps.

\- Attends quoi ?! _Hurlait Henry_

\- Oui, pour atteindre l'arbre on a dû passer un test, et ça nous a permis de savoir qu'on partageait nous aussi un amour véritable.

\- Mais c'est peut-être ça la solution !

\- Expliques-toi gamin.

\- L'amour véritable peut tout surpasser, regarde mes grands-parents. Il faut que j'aille dans le caveau de ma mère ! _Courut Henry_

\- Attends-moi !

 _Killian courait après Henry jusqu'au caveau._

 **Retour dans le royaume d'Emma.**

 _Après la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait eu, Emma était dans la salle du trône avec Regina et Robin, Regina avait, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, réussi à retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait eu avec Robin avant qu'il ne meurt. Emma tournait en rond et s'énervant._

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer Regina !

\- Je sais Emma, mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je veux rentrer chez nous, voir Henry, mes parents, Killian et surtout tuer cette Méchante Reine !

\- Il n'y a pas de moyen Emma. _Lui dit son amie._

 _Emma regardait Regina et Robin._

\- Et si Robin venait avec nous ?

\- Venir dans votre monde ? _Demanda le jeune voleur._

\- Vraiment ? _Dit Regina._

\- Il faut trouver un moyen Regina, je veux dire, tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que la Méchante Reine, tu dois pouvoir nous ramener chez nous.

\- Mais c'est la magie d'Aladdin, du génie qui nous a envoyés ici.

\- Tu es la propriétaire de la lampe maintenant tu peux peut-être faire un vœux qui nous ramènera.

\- C'est impossible, il faut un haricot Emma.

\- Mais nous n'en avons pas !

\- Je sais !

 _Les deux amies s'énervaient l'une contre l'autre, elles se défiaient du regard, quand Robin eut une idée._

\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas enchanter un haricot ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, même en voler un ne suffirait pas vue qu'on ne sait pas qui en possède. _Lui expliqua Regina._

\- Hier j'ai faits un rêve vraiment très réaliste, tu crois que ça peut signifier quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tes rêves ont toujours eu un pouvoir particulier, tu as rêvé de quoi ?

\- De Killian.

\- Evidemment que tu as rêvait du pirate j'aurais dû m'en douter. _Ironisa Regina_

\- De qui ? _Demanda Robin qui ne comprenait pas_.

\- De Killian, mon petit ami.

\- Son amour véritable. _Lui dit Regina_. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

\- De quoi ? _Demandaient en cœur Emma et Robin_

\- Vous êtes un amour véritable, si votre connexion est assez forte et que vous êtes au même endroit, peut-être que je pourrais créer une sorte de vortex ou de porte pour nous transporter chez nous.

\- Mais comment peut-t-on être au même endroit sans savoir où il est ? _Demanda perplexe Emma._

\- On doit aller au caveau, venez.

 _Regina emmenait ses deux compères à son caveau, elle farfouillé dans ses grimoires et trouvaient celui qu'elle cherchait, et lu à voix haute._

 **Dans les deux mondes**

 _Le vrai amour est rare et unique, rien ne peut le séparer, que ce soit le temps ou l'espace. Un lien puissant les réunis. Deux âmes sont reliées et cela pour toujours, une connexion et les amènera l'un à l'autre toujours à l'endroit de leurs cœurs._

 **A Storybrooke**

\- Henry, comment veux-tu que je trouve cet endroit ?

\- Réfléchis, quel est l'endroit qui vous réunit ? _Demanda Henry._

 **Dans le royaume d'Emma**

\- Alors Emma c'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas d'endroit précis.

\- Emma, _lui dit Robin_. Je ne vous connais mais si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes liés. Il doit y avoir un endroit qui vous fait penser à lui.

\- Le port ! _Cria Regina_

\- Je n'ai pas vu de port ici Regina.

\- Non mais il y a une plage, _dit calmement Robin._

 **A Storybrooke**

\- La plage, on a passé de bons moments là-bas, quand je n'avais plus le Jolly Roger on allait sur la plage enfin quand on ne sauvait pas la ville.

\- Allons-y alors !

 _ **Dans les deux mondes** , les deux équipes se dirigèrent vers la plage. Emma regardait autour d'elle sans savoir quoi faire._

\- Concentres toi Emma, _lui dit Regina._

\- Me concentrer sur quoi ? _Demanda la sauveuse p_ _erdue_

\- Sur Killian.

\- Oui, d'accord mais quoi de lui.

\- Parle-moi de lui Emma, décris-le-moi, _lui dit gentiment Robin Des Bois._

\- Je... dans notre monde, avant que tu … que tu ne sois tué, vous étiez amis. Vous vous compreniez tout de suite. Il avait cette facilité à se faire apprécier, _Regina leva les yeux au ciel_. Il a une démarche masculine et sûre de lui, il marche légèrement penché en avant comme si, en un instant, il pouvait te rentrer dedans, prêt à se battre contre le monde et la vie. Il porte des vêtements de notre époque qui le rendent encore plus sexy, et il le sait. Il abuse de son pouvoir de séduction mais à chaque fois il me fait fondre. Il a crochet, je sais qu'il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, il a même passé un marché avec un être affreux pour moi, pour qu'il retrouve sa main. J'ai toujours aimé ce crochet, ça fait de lui ce qu'il est, j'aime la sensation que la matière provoque sur moi. Il a des cheveux courts et noirs, un noir intense qui contraste terriblement avec ses yeux bleus, ils sont si bleus, il met toujours un trait de lin... de maquillage autour pour les faire ressortir. Il a une bouche tentatrice, il a un sourire spécial pour moi et je trouve ça magique, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Dès qu'il me sourit j'ai envie de l'embrasser, sa peau est douce et rugueuse en même temps. Sur une de ces joues il a une cicatrice qui a presque entièrement disparu mais toujours présente. Il dégage une odeur enivrante, quelque chose entre l'odeur du rhum et de l'iode, la mer qu'il aime temps.

 **A Storybrooke**

\- Dit moi ce que tu ressens pour ma mère.

\- Je me livre beaucoup je trouve, c'est quand ton tour ? _Demanda le pirate pour se donner une constance_.

\- Crochet !

\- Ça va. Comment décrire ta mère. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux dès que je l'ai vue, elle se montrer forte et en même temps fragile. J'arrivais à lire en elle et elle ne pouvait rien me cacher. Tout le monde était là pour la soutenir et pourtant j'avais l'impression que personne ne voulait ou n'arrivait à la comprendre. J'ai toujours peur pour elle, elle a de la magie, de la détermination et un fort caractère, mais j'ai toujours peur de la perdre, qu'un jour ce soit la mission de trop. Je n'arrive plus à me passer d'elle. Quand je la vois, je peux te dire qu'elle à une démarche déterminée que rien ne semble l'arrêter et pourtant qu'un pas sur cinq manques d'assurance. Elle hésite et doute mais reprend sa marche, c'est léger et à peine perceptibles mais c'est bien là. Elle est féminine et très belle, et n'en joue pas, sauf avec moi. Son visage est fin, ses cheveux blonds forment une sorte de halo autour d'elle, c'est une princesse qui le refoule. Ses yeux brillais tout le temps, mais j'adore les voir se foncer quand elle me regarde. Elle mord ses lèvres légèrement roses quand elle est intimidée, ses joues rougissent quand je lui fais un compliment, et j'aime être le seul à leur donner cette couleur. Elle à ce délicat parfum d'agrume saupoudré de cannelle qui enrobe sa peau blanche et laiteuse sous mes doigts comme du velours. _Henry sourit en entendant Killian._

 **Dans les deux mondes**

\- Je l'aime plus que je ne peux le dire.

 _Les deux amants venaient de prononcer cette même phrase en même temps. Regina essayé tant bien de mal à se connecter à Emma par la magie, elle parvenait à créer une sorte de vortex dans lequel elle pouvait percevoir Henry, en prenant la main d'Emma et de Robin elle réussit à cumuler assez de pouvoir pour ouvrir un espace assez fort pour rejoindre leur monde._

 **De retour à Storybrooke**

 _Les trois amis ouvrirent leurs yeux, Henry se jetait dans les bras de Regina qui le serait très fort elle aussi, il alla ensuite dans les bras d'Emma qui souriait à pleines dents et profitaient de son fils. Regina se tournait et sourit à Robin qui regardait partout autour de lui. Killian n'avait pas bougé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là, plus belle que jamais. Ils se regardaient, Henry retournait vers Regina quand Emma courut dans les bras de Killian._

\- Tu m'as manqué, _lui dit la belle femme._

\- Toi aussi love.

 _Ils se regardaient, elle passé ses mains dans les cheveux de Killian pendant que lui la collait contre son corps. Il voulait mettre sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour respirer son odeur, mais celle-ci fût plus rapide et l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne se fit pas prié et l'embrassé lui aussi, il avait eu tellement peur, ils profitaient. Plus rien, ni personne autour d'eux n'était présent, ils n'y avaient qu'eux. Emma passait un bras autour du cou de son petit ami pendant que lui, lui donnait le baiser le plus intense et le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais eut. Il l'embrassait doucement mais avec une pression assez forte pour qu'elle soit obligée de tenir sa tête assez droite pour ne pas aller vers l'arrière. C'est un baiser qui était un mélange de passions, de peur et d'amour infini, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir échangé un baiser comme ça avec lui mais c'était un mixte entre le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et celui où elle lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec elle_.

-Bon les amoureux, c'est gentil de nous avoir fait revenir mais vous n'êtes pas seuls. _Dit la mairesse._

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait faire la même chose pour mes parents ? _Demanda Emma._

\- C'est impossible, ils sont dans la même époque et surtout dans le même espace, mais on trouvera.

 _Ils retournèrent tous chez les Charmant, ils avaient réussi à rentrer, maintenant plus rien ne les empêcherait de vaincre ce sort de sommeil._

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
